


The Kara Conflict

by infiredbygucci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Gender-neutral Reader, Hate Mordred, I'm not good at feelings, Lovey-dovey but also sad, M/M, Mordred and kara end up together, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiredbygucci/pseuds/infiredbygucci
Summary: Mordred hates the thought of his first love being taken away by the hands of Arthur, but he's scared to do so without your say in it.





	The Kara Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've published here, but also this is like a year apart from when I'm posting it so.. any tips?

"Mordred-!"

"Not now," he was quick to interrupt your worried call as he storms into the room. You wanted to reach out to him, to ask what was was wrong, but it was clear that the brunette was in no mood to be bothered, so you simply sighed and stepped over to the side of the bed, where Mordred sat at.

You pretened to be busy with folding his clothes, as if you did that regularly, and eyed his distressed posture, frowning at his furrowed eyebrows. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his fists to his mouth as he slightly nibbled his anxiety out of his knuckles. You contemplated if you should say anything, but decided against it, not wanting to make him feel worse than he already did. You weren't going to leave though, this was your room too, after all. So, finding no other excuse to busy yourself in the room, you decide it's late enough as it is and choose to take your night clothes and hide behind the screen with your eyes casted upon the wooden floorboards. Mordred hadn't moved all that much, only letting out frustrated mutters and nibbling on his nails instead of his knuckles after a while. 

It was only the sound of the screen closing that mildly snapped him out of his thoughts, startling him enough to snap his head towards your oblivious self. Upon taking in his spotless surroundings, he realized how much time he'd actually just sat there ignoring you. His stomach dropped in guilt, running his hands down his face and through his hair before standing up from his place and approaching you. Too indulged in your pointless thinking, you didn't notice the sound of his boots against the floor approaching you, making you jump when you feel his soft fingers snake their way around your waist. "Mordred, you scared me." You whisper, breathing out heavily in relief, because he's feeling well enough to speak to you once more. "Are you alright?" You ask worriedly, throwing your top over the screen to place your hand over his comfortingly. 

"Mhm," he only hums, resting his chin on your shoulder and making shivers run up your spine with his lips ghosting over your neck. "I'm worried about someone. They got in trouble today and I don't know what to do to save them." You feel his hold on your waist tighten subcounsciously and your eyes soften in worry, immediately turning around to face him.

"What did they do?" You ask worriedly as you hold your hands over the sides of his neck gently, thumb just barely reaching to circle his jaw. "If they're your friend, I'm sure they don't deserve whatever Arthur has in store for them. I'll help them get out through whatever means necessary." You smile, but as your gazes meet for the first time in a few hours, you can tell something else is wrong. "What is it?"

"You might not want to help me with this one." You frown at the statement, but he holds you back from replying. "Kara and I, we used to be really close a few years back. She's played a big part in the person I am today." Your mouth formed into that of an 'o' in realization, but even though you understood what he tried to tell you, you still smiled back in reassurance.

"Mordred,-" you paused, chosing your words carefully. "We've... Well, I don't think my opinion on her should be relevant. If she's in danger and you care about her, then I don't understand why I wouldn't help. I'm sure she doesn't deserve to be punished, not when you trust and care for her." His eyes expressed shock, but soon softened into gratitude as he took your face in his hands and pulled you in abruptly for a kiss, statling you too much to respond before he was already pulling a away with a gentle grin.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." "Exactly what you always do, except with her." Your inner smartass almost snapped, making you chuckle nervously in order to cover it up.

Needless to say you were angry, jealous of how long this girl kept Mordred so hooked up with her, yet it took you years to catch up to him and not to mention get under his skin. You wanted to sigh in defeat and cry yourself to sleep over how much you're undoubtifully going to lose for someone you worked your arse off to get and there was nothing you could do about it, not when he cared so much for her. So instead you smiled back with your welcoming grin, supporting his every word about the girl's crime, sentence, and innocence. She could tell she meant too much for him to let her get killed, yet she sounded like one who wouldn't repent. It sounded like a tough situation, but if worst came to worst, you would help them escape, knowing that you might never see Mordred at Arthur's side again

Even after Mordred explained the situation and shared his plans to you, he stayed for the night, talking about how he and Kara met, about all the times he's owed her his life, and many other experiences with her. It annoyed you how much he talked about her, but after a while, you eventually began to actually grow interested in their story, falling in love with it as it progressed. You might've been jealous and you're definetely hurt, but you knew Mordred to be the most deserving person you've ever met. He wanted to be with Kara, not you. His happiness lied with her and you'd only be selfish to try and stop his happy ending from happening. 

It was only a few days later that you woke up, knowing he was no longer yours and that his place in your bed would remain empty for as long as your heart beat. When the servants came by, you told them it was your day off as you had distracted Merlin until late the previous night in order to let them go. Everything in the room always either felt too empty or too overwhelming in his absence. This suffering would cease to exist with time, but you cherished every second of it while it lasted as it was the last of his footprints you could keep. You just hoped that when and if you meet again, you can find it in you to smile proudly at them both, making sure you don't fall into a bottomless pit of your own tears right in front of them.


End file.
